Automatic dependent surveillance-broadcast (ADS-B) is a surveillance technology in which an aircraft determines its position via satellite navigation and periodically broadcasts its position, enabling the aircraft to be tracked. ADS-B information can be received by air traffic control ground stations as a replacement for secondary surveillance radar (SSR). ADS-B data can also be received by some aircraft to provide situational awareness and allow for collision avoidance.